Silva and the Search for Justice
by TheHineyGods
Summary: When Silva discovers Kalim's "dead" body, he strikes out to find the murderer and avenge his friend's death. Unfortunately for him, things are not what they seem... [ shounen-ai undertones ]


Becky and I were bored yesterday and decided to write a fic. This is what happened. Let me tell you, the world needs more Silva fics.  
  
Warnings? Let's see... a little shounen-ai, hororen/renhoro and Silva x Kalim/Kalim x Silva. What's that called? .__.; Kalva? Silim? -shrugs- Oh, well.  
  
You know the drill... we don't own Shaman King. Though we do own the horribly subbed DVD set from Hong Kong... -__-  
  
-  
  
Silva stepped out of his diner, keys in hand, into the snow. 'Snow? When did it start to snow?' he wondered, scratching his head quizzically. Shrugging the question off, he locked the door and walked down the road, toward his "friend's" house.  
  
On his way to said "friend's" house, poor Silva looked up to see lightning flashing across the cloudy skies. Thunder boomed not too far away.  
  
"Okay... now, THAT'S bizarre. Lightning, thunder, and snow?" He shook his head and glanced around for shelter in case of the seemingly close Apocalypse. Instead, he found two eyes glaring at him from a nearby alley, almost glowing in the dim light.  
  
Silva did a double take, but when he looked again, the menacing eyes were gone, as if they had never been there. A shiver ran down his spine. He hurried off to his destination, a bit shaken up.  
  
Upon arriving at Kalim's house, he knocked politely, waiting for his close friend to answer the door. After two minutes, and thirteen loud knocks, Silva entered the house on his own.  
  
"Kalim? Hello?"  
  
He wandered to the back of the small abode, heading for the bedroom. Silva walked into the tiny room, glanced around, and let out a scream.  
  
"KALIM!" he yelled, throwing himself to the floor next to the body of his beloved friend. Silva looked around the room, spotting only a large can of rat poison lying next to Kalim's head.  
  
"It must have been an assassination!" he concluded, standing up with his friend's body in his arms.  
  
After walking out of Kalim's house, back into the snow, Silva blinked and stopped to think. Where was he supposed to report this incident? 'It's not like the Patch village has a police station...' Then it hit him. If there weren't any police to do the investigation, who better to find the murderer than Silva himself? He ran off in the direction of the Patch village City Hall.  
  
  
  
Once Silva arrived at the City Hall, he rushed in and found the filing cabinets that contained personal files. He carefully set down his dead friend's body in a chair at a nearby table, briefly wondering when the body would start to smell, then began digging through the filing cabinet, looking for incriminating evidence as to who committed this horrible crime.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out one file, the tab labeled 'Nichrome.' He opened it and flipped through the papers inside. "I bet Nichrome did it... he hates me!"  
  
Still holding Nichrome's file, Silva picked up Kalim's body again and left City Hall. He made his way toward Nichrome's secret hideout, sneaking along as quietly as possible.  
  
"I know it's along here somewhere," Silva whispered to himself, patting the dirty wall of an alley. He hit one brick, then another, and another, wishing one would give way to a secret entrance.  
  
"Don't you know? The Patch don't have anything as cool as secret passages. My hideout is behind that dumpster back there," Nichrome said, approaching Silva as he ceased his wall banging.  
  
"I knew that. The banging of the wall was a way of distraction, that's all," Silva mumbled, hoisting Kalim's body over his shoulder to gain use of his arms.  
  
"And, what? You think I killed your crazy boyfriend, eh? Well, no... I was out with my own friends, having a bit of fun," Nichrome returned, grinning. He glanced out toward the street.  
  
Silva followed Nichrome's eyes, spotting what Nichrome was grinning about. Out on the street stood a large statue of Silva, made from paper mache, with a large spear through it's chest. Silva sighed and, without a look back at Nichrome, walked back to the street and down toward City Hall once again.  
  
  
  
Back inside City Hall, Silva sifted through the filing cabinet in search of more suspects. He plucked out another folder from one of the drawers and checked the papers.  
  
"Asakura Hao... a likely suspect," Silva mused as he read one of the papers. "And he's got an accomplice, Opacho. I'll bet he did it!" Standing, he closed the file and grabbed Kalim's body, slinging it over his shoulder, then started out to find Hao.  
  
  
  
It wasn't too hard to find Hao. He was sitting near a random fire with Opacho, as usual, so all Silva had to do was look for rising smoke. Once he found his newest suspect, he confronted him confidently.  
  
"Hao!" Silva stepped into the light of the fire and pointed accusingly at him. "Why? Why did you do it?!"  
  
Hao blinked in his ever-so-cute way, glanced to the body hanging over Silva's shoulder, then replied.  
  
"If I was going to kill a member of the Patch tribe, do you think I'd waste my time on him?" Silva thought for a second then shook his head.  
  
"And, besides, I was busy. It's ten for one fireworks night down at Insane Bill's Firework Frenzy. I went on a little shopping spree..." Hao trailed off, throwing a look over his shoulder. Behind him was a large pile of fireworks with a gunpowder trail that led to Hao.  
  
Silva sighed and turned to head back to City Hall yet again.  
  
  
  
In another folder, in another filing cabinet, Silva found another suspect.  
  
"Oyamada Manta. Likely suspect. Hates all that are taller than himself. Of course! Kalim is so tall, Manta was overpowered with jealousy and killed him!" And Silva was off once more, heading off to confront Manta.  
  
  
  
The first place Silva checked was the Asakura household, considering the amount of time Manta spent there, hanging around with Yoh. The door was answered by Yoh, who looked as though he had been training and cooking all day.  
  
"Yo, Silva!" Yoh greeted him with a grin and a wave of his hand.  
  
"Yoh-kun, hello," Silva replied, glancing over Yoh's shoulder to look inside the house. He had left Kalim's body in City Hall, since he was starting to ache from carrying it around with him everywhere. "Is Manta here?"  
  
Yoh blinked, caught off guard by the odd question, then smiled and answered. "Yeah, he's cleaning. You know Anna and all..." He trailed off as he shot a glance back into the house, as if wondering if she had heard him.  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Sure, come in." Yoh moved aside to let Silva inside the house, and then he led him to the back, where Manta was busy cleaning the onsen. Once there, Yoh excused himself to go finish dinner before Anna decided to add anything to his training schedule.  
  
"Manta..." Silva looked down at the short boy. "I know you did it."  
  
Manta looked around then leaned close to Silva, beckoning him to bend down. "Yeah, but don't tell Anna-san, okay?"  
  
Silva stood up, shocked to hear such a laid back confession from the normally high-strung boy.  
  
"Okay, but why would she care if you killed Kalim?" Silva questioned, giving Manta a confused look.  
  
"Why would she care if I... WHAT?!" Manta shrieked, dropping his cleaning tools to stare up at Silva in shock.  
  
"You killed Kalim. I know you did. Just confess and I'll kill you painlessly," Silva replied, cracking his knuckles for effect.  
  
"I've been here... cleaning... for three days straight. I haven't had time to leave and kill someone. I'd be killed MYSELF for leaving," Manta raged, practically shouting his explanation at Silva. As the small boy heaved angrily, Silva turned and walked back out to the street. Luckily, he had predicted this. So he had taken the time to grab a few more files from the cabinets before he'd left.  
  
"Asakura Yoh... nope. Kyouyama Anna... nope. Tao Ren... likely... Highly likely." Silva tossed Yoh, Anna, and Manta's files to the ground and head off toward the hotel the Tao's were staying in.  
  
Up the elevator, to the thirty-second floor, Silva rode. He got off, receiving stares for his odd Patch clothing, and made his way to room 3204. Hitting the buzzer, he waited for someone to answer the door.  
  
After a minute with no answer, he knocked loudly. Still no answer. He knocked again, this time with more force. No answer, yet again. Finally, as he held the buzzer with one hand and banged on the door with the other, a very frumpled Ren opened the door.  
  
Silva opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice from behind Ren.  
  
"Is that room service? Did you order something? Oh... hi, Silva," an equally frumpled Horo Horo said as he approached the door.  
  
"Hi." Silva absent-mindedly noted their frumpledness before not at all subtly asking, "Why did you kill Kalim?"  
  
Ren and Horo stared at him silently as his question was processed in their heads. The meaning got through to Ren first, obviously, since he suddenly shouted, "Kisama! What makes you think I go around killing people?!" His point of hair had grown quite a bit of out anger.  
  
"Well, if you didn't kill him, then where WERE you?" Silva inquired suspiciously, eyeing Ren.  
  
The Chinese boy blushed, quickly composed himself, and glanced to Horo, who was watching quietly. "I was... busy."  
  
"Doing what?" Silva prodded.  
  
"... Things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
Ren growled. This was getting annoying. "Nothing! Go away!" He slammed the door in Silva's face, leaving him standing in front of the doorway, staring. With a shrug, Silva tossed Ren's file away, muttering, "Couldn't have been him."  
  
As he left the hotel, he looked through the remaining folders in his hands, discarding any that didn't seem likely on the road as he walked.  
  
"Darn, that's all of them," Silva sighed as he looked down at the last file.  
  
As he tossed away the last folder, he realized he'd have to go back to Patch Village City Hall to look up more suspects. Then, a thought occurred to him. What if the perpetrator was right under his nose the entire time? With this in mind, he hurried back to Patch Village to retrieve Kalim's body and confront the murderer.  
  
  
  
Back in Patch Village, with Kalim's body over his shoulder, Silva approached the large cave belonging to Goldoba, the leader of the Patch Tribe.  
  
"Why, Goldoba? Why did you kill one of your own?!" Silva asked mournfully, laying Kalim's body at his feet.  
  
"He isn't dead. Look."  
  
Silva looked down, eyes wide, as Kalim sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"How'd I get here?" he questioned, looking around. He stood up and looked over to Silva for an answer.  
  
"Well, I thought you were dead. So I went out to find your murderer, dragging your body with me. My final conclusion was that Goldoba had killed you, but then you woke up... Why were you sleeping on your floor?" Silva explained, ending with a question of his own.  
  
"I was reaching up to get the economy size can of rat poison that was on the top shelf in the bedroom so I could kill the rat that had been running around my living room for the past week. I reached up and, next thing I know, WHAM. Can to the head. Then, I woke up here," Kalim finished, looking around again.  
  
Silva blinked. "That's it?" Kalim nodded. Everything was silent for a moment.  
  
"Hey... why were you at my house in the first place?" Kalim asked curiously.  
  
Silva cleared his throat, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh... well, I think we'll be going now," Kalim stated. They bid Goldoba farewell, then walked off back to Kalim's house, hand in hand.  
  
[ owari ]  
  
-  
  
Wow... that was fun. Okay, then... review, onegai! -glompkisshug- Flames are welcome. We'll give them to Hao-sama! 


End file.
